In radio communication devices, the physical size of the device may be affected by the space occupied by an antenna element. It would be desirable to provide an antenna element in a device for radio communications without unnecessarily increasing the size or volume of the device.
Although this is generally important for all radio communications devices, it is particularly important for hand-portable radio communication devices, where space is a premium, and also for multi-mode radio communications devices that require multiple antenna elements.